


Evening Events

by KnightOfDestiel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alcohol, Blow Jobs, Face-Fucking, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Humor, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, slight dom!cas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-31
Updated: 2015-10-31
Packaged: 2018-04-29 01:39:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5111633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KnightOfDestiel/pseuds/KnightOfDestiel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After deciding to have fun for the first time in forever, Dean and Castiel decide to get drunk and let off some steam, and the one big question is finally asked: </p>
<p>''Cas...why're you still here?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Evening Events

**Author's Note:**

> So...I suck at smut. That is all.
> 
> Oh yeah, and I have a giant history assignment due monday that I should be working on...oops.

''Dean, I really don't think this is a good idea.''

Sam sat, arms crossed across his broad chest,a disapproving frown worn on his face. He continued,''I mean-like how much booze did it take last time for Cas to get drunk? Fuckin' _gallons_ of the stuff.''

''Actually, that is incorrect. It took an entire store of alcohol, Sam,''Castiel interjected, glancing skeptically at the dozens of bottles of liquor. _All full,_ mind you, which was a rare sighting in the Bunker. These days, with all the Darkness and post-attack dog spell drama, booze was consumed more frequently than water. Even Sam, who had never been much of a heavy drinker(much unlike his brother), tended to indulge a bit more than the average person. But then...they most certainly were _not_ your average people. Seeing the things that they have considered their daily routine for almost their entire lives would send even the most sane person running to the nearest Nut House.

''Aw, c'mon guys!"Dean persisted, examining each bottle's label briefly. ''It'll be fun. Remember what _fun_ is like?''

''Not getting drunk out of our skulls and spending the next day with our head in the toilet, that's for sure.''Sam rubbed a large hand down his face,shaking his head. ''You guys have fun, I'm going out for a bit.''

As his little brother began to head towards the stairwell, Dean called after him,''Go get laid, you're getting grumpy!''

''Jerk!''

''Bitch.''

Sam flipped him off before walking out the re-inforced door of the Bunker, leaving the angel and hunter alone. Dean broke into a grin. ''Alright, let's get hammered!"

''I don't understand that reference.''

* * *

''So, what'd you think?'

Cas's face scrunched together, a rare yet adorable sight that made Dean want to laugh. ''Tastes like...molecules.''

Dean gave him a 'what-the-fuck' face. '' _Molecules?''_ he echoed. ''The hell do molecules even taste like? Science-y shit?''

''It's impossible to explain,''Cas said, setting the tumbler down on the table. ''It's very...overwhelming.''

''But you've drank this stuff before, right?"Dean pressed, not bothering to pour himself a glass but rather chug from the entire bottle of bourbon.

Cas shot him a look. ''I was on a bender, the taste wasn't the most important thing I was paying notice to.''

Dean gave a snort of amusement, chugging back another swig from the bottle. ''Yeah well, starting now you're on another bender.'' Cas frowned at this, eyeing the glass of amber liquid suspiciously. ''Come on, Cas! Lighten up. If anyone deserves this, we do.''

Cas was silent for a few more moments, before heaving a heavy sigh. ''Very well then, I'll 'lighten up'.''

Dean grinned. ''That's the spirit! Bottoms up!''

* * *

''Dammit, we're out!''Dean complained, holding up the now empty bottle of alcohol the two had just shared. After finishing of the first bottle of bourbon, they moved on to whiskey and had just finished another expensive-looking bottle of rot-gut. It was safe to say, that even with his alcohol resistance he had built up over the many years of drinking every day, Dean was thoroughly _drunk._ And he felt _amazing._

Cas, intoxicated though no where near as much as Dean(he was still an angel afterall), groaned loudly. ''Do we have anything else?''

Dean stumbled his way over towards the fridge, opening the door and rummaging through an assortation of produce(stupid-ass rabbit food) until he reached the back of the fridge.

''Aha!''he cried out in triumph, holding up an unopened bottle of tequila. ''Sam's girly cocktails do come with benefits.'' He popped open the bottle.

''Shame we don't have anything to go with it though.'' He hesitated for a long moment, before shrugging heavily. ''Oh, what the hell, I'm gonna be hung over in the morning anyways. Here, try some,''he said, passing over the bottle to Castiel.

The angel took a quick sniff before taking a large gulp. He winced at the distinct burn as it ran down his throat. ''Fuck,''he croaked, which definitely caught Dean's attention. The angel's voice was even more gravelly than usual which was sexy as hell, but an angel _blaspheming_? To hell if that _wasn't_ a turn on, Dean thought, pleasant chills trailed down his spine.

_Woah there, brain. You can stop now._ Cas and being turned on shouldn't even be used in the same sentence. Hell, the same _day._

Cas, of course, noticed this but decided not to point it out. Humans shivered for multiple reasons. _Was it chilly in the bunker?_ Cas thought. Perhaps he hadn't noticed.

Pushing it to the back of his mind, Cas took another long sip from the bottle.

* * *

''Cas...why're you still here?"

Cas shot Dean a questioning glance. ''What do you mean?''he asked, words slurring slightly the affects of the alcohol. ''You asked me to be here, Dean.''

''No, I mean _here_ here. With us. Sammy an' I. I mean, we pretty much ruined your life, Cas. ''

''Dean-''

''You fell, lost your wings, your _home._ You should hate us, Cas. Hate _me.''_

Cas tried to intervene but Dean pressed on, his words becoming more and more clear as he continued. ''I almost _killed_ you, Cas. I was _going_ to kill you. And then you got this spell put on you and you almost died _again_ and-''

'' _Dean, for fuck's sake, STOP!''_

Dean stopped. He stared, eyes slightly glassy yet bright as ever, cheeks flushed and plump lips parted from being cut off in mid-sentence. He could not help the distinct rush of desire that ran through his veins at the angel's foul mouth. The angst and self-loathing that had been muddling in his mind disappeared instantaneously.

Castiel was _pissed._ Eyes narrowed, voice dropping an octave or five, he stepped closer and closer to Dean until the hunter was forced up against a wall, or would else would be nose-to-nose to the angel.

...Which he didn't want. No, not at all.

''Dean Winchester, the _nerve_ on you. I have given _everything_ for you. My brothers and sisters want me dead, my Grace is in ruins, I rebelled and lost everything I held dear to, I've _died_ for you! How can you be so possibly _blind_ , that I care about you, more than anything in this world. I love you, you-''

Dean kissed him.

I mean, he wasn't _planning_ to. Hell, he was still so far in the closet he could probably see Narnia from there. But this was _Cas._ The one that had gripped him tight and raised him from perdition. The one that rebelled against Heaven for him. The one who gave up an entire army in the middle of a war for him. The one that was _in love with him._ And hell, maybe he was a little(a lot) drunk, but he was more certain on one thing at this moment; he felt the same.

Cas kissed back. The angel tasted like honey and the morning mist that bathed the bunker after a nighttime rainfall, fresh and breath-taking and so simply _Cas._ He ran his tongue against his lips, asking for access to which Dean complied instantaneously. It briefly crossed his mind that he had no idea how Cas knew how to kiss this well, but he'd be damned if he was going to stop and ask. He was hyper-aware that he was now being crowded up against the wall, a thigh being wedged between his thighs. Dean grabbed for the first thing his hands could get to; the trench coat which Dean eagerly tugged it off Castiel's shoulders, letting it drop to the floor.

_This was really happening._

Cas let out a low growl deep in his throat, hands dropping to Dean's belt which he fumbled with for a few moments before tearing it entirely, which Dean didn't even think about complaining about. Just as long as Cas was touching him.

The angel suddenly shoved Dean's pants and boxers down without around his ankles before dropping to his knees and taking Dean in his mouth in one fluid motion.

''Oh- _fuck Cas,''_ Dean choked out, hips bucking instinctively.

Cas let out a hum, the vibrations of it going straight to Dean's dick, making him swallow down another moan of pleasure. He wrapped his lips around the head, running his tongue across the slit, before bobbing his head down, taking Dean's whole dick in his mouth.

''Christ, Cas,''Dean groaned out, voice cracking at the end. ''So good...''

So, angels don't have gag refluxes....good to know.

Cas continued this pattern, from latching his gorgeous pink mouth around the head of Dean's cock, before swallowing him down like it was nothing. He ran his tongue along the vein on the underside of his shaft, drawing out a deep groan straight out of a porno.

Unintentionally, Dean let his hips thrust forward, eyes rolling back in pleasure, before attempting to be still again. Cas let out a sound that could only be taken as _why did you stop?_ Dean gave him a look that said _are you sure?_ which Cas responded with a muffled eager moan before swallowing him down completely, his throat muscles fluttering around the head. Dean let out a broken moan,thrusting his hips forward tentatively. When the angel showed no signs of discomfort, he slowly increased the pace until he was thoroughly face-fucking an angel.

'' _Fuck Cas-_ I'm gonna-''Dean broke off as he spilled himself down the angel's throat, who swallowed it down eagerly before popping off. Dean struggled to catch his breath, caught up in the sight up his sex-haired angel, lips swollen and red. Only then did he remember.

''Shit, Cas. Did you-?''

The angel nodded, Dean glanced down to see his black slacks stained with a wet patch at the front.

''You didn't have to do that,''Dean said. ''I could've-''

Cas broke him off with a heated kiss. Dean lapped into his mouth, tasting himself on the angel's tongue which drew a sultry moan from him.

''No, tonight was about you, not me,''the angel said, breaking off the kiss to speak. ''Do you now understand _why_ I'm still here, Dean?''

Dean hesitated, before nodding slightly. ''I still think you're an idiot to believe in someone like me, though.''

Cas drew him into another brief kiss, giving the hunter's bottom lip a sharp nip.

''I don't.''

　

　

　

 

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos give me motivation to get off my ass an write something.


End file.
